


dance to this

by lydtograce



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Kissing, BY TROYE SIVAN AND ARIANA GRANDE, Cooking, Dance to this, Dancing, First Kiss, I GOT A B IN CHEMISTRY, IT WILL HEIGHTEN UR READING EXPERIENCE BY A MILLION, M/M, PLEASE LISTEN TO, Slow Dancing, TENWOO NATION RISE GC THIS IS FOR YOU, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:05:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydtograce/pseuds/lydtograce
Summary: the one where jungwoo and ten stay in the dorms whilst the others are out, and decide to channel their inner gourmet chefs.akajungwoo and ten pefer dancing to cooking.(inspired by troye sivan and ariana grande's dance to this)





	dance to this

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is VERY HIGHLY INSPIRED BY & FEATURES dance to this by troye sivan ft. ariana grande (so recommend listening to it whilst reading maybe)
> 
> because if you think troye sivan's biggest fan boy mr leechaiyapornkul hasn't listened to that song and jammed to it, ur wrong

“And, literally, Xuxi punches me in the face. Like, square on the nose. And, as if that wasn’t enough! He follows through and elbows me in the jaw! He was trying to finish me off, I swear!”

Ten laughs heartily, from his perch upon the kitchen countertop, hands making no obvious effort to stifle the sound. Jungwoo had been, for the past twelve and a half minutes, regaling his friend with tales from the practice room – and this traumatic event, in which Xuxi got his formation placement wrong and accidentally partook in an attack on Jungwoo, had Ten in absolute stitches. Peals of laughter pouring free as he clutched his stomach. 

“Taeyong kicked me in the face once,” Jungwoo snorts, at his friend’s response, his own hands moving to withdraw several packs of instant noodles from the cupboard above the kettle. They’d promised to cook a hearty meal for their absent co-workers, and what screamed hearty more than instant, chicken flavoured, ramen? Jungwoo couldn’t think of anything. “You know that move he does in Cherry Bomb? He was trying to get me to see if I could help him do it any better, but he moved his legs out a bit too far and got me right on the chin. I gave him the feedback of just ‘don’t decapitate someone next time’.” The Thai male shifts, dropping down from the surface of the counter to flick the switch of the kettle, “Donghyuck says using preboiled kettle water is way simpler than waiting for it to boil in a pan.” 

Jungwoo wrestles with the urge to roll his eyes, hand moving to return the kettle to its prior ’off’ position. “Donghyuck also says that dying is simpler than going to sleep every night because it’s quicker and more efficient. I feel like we should be more worried about him than we are.” As he speaks, the taller male moves to fill a pan with tap water and drop it down on the top of the hob, which Ten sets about lighting. Such is a fiddly task; one they would usually ask Doyoung to do, but selfishly, said man is currently out on a scheduled event that neither Ten or Jungwoo had been invited to.

They weren‘t bitter. They enjoyed each other‘s company, after all. Plus, any rest and relaxation time was a-okay with the pair of them. Even if it meant the rest of the members would be ditching them for a day. Maybe that part was even in a positive.

In the time it takes Ten to light the hob, Jungwoo has washed his hands, rinsed a bowlful of vegetables, and found time to turn on the radio - which is currently playing a song Jungwoo recognizes, but doesn’t know. Perhaps one from a group that had promoted alongside NCT U? Ten seems to recognize it as well, humming along as he backs away from the hob, smile evident on his proud countenance.

Jungwoo feels warm.

The younger of the two pulls himself up onto the countertop, head nearly colliding with the cupboards overhead as he does so, and the eldest snickers quietly, fingers drumming the final beats of the song whispering it’s way through the kitchen as it dies out. The next song Jungwoo doesn’t recognize at all, but his elder obviously does, hands clapped together excitedly as the introduction begins. He sings along, English spilling free of his lips so easily and delicately, Jungwoo finds a small smile working its way across his lips.

Ten is beautiful. This isn’t the first time he’s thought such a thing. And he’s not the only one who’s thought such a thing. They have millions of fans that would jump at the fact to call Ten beautiful – who  _do_ jump at the chance to call him beautiful. Who leave comment after comment complimenting his clear skin, and his dark gaze, and his cropped hair, and his lithe form, and his overwhelming and jaw dropping talent. Even their members agree, consistently complimenting Ten on his appearance whenever he questions whether a recent selfie is up to par. Jungwoo realizes he’s never complimented one of Ten’s selfies properly before, simply murmuring a “nice angle” or something equally dismissive, before the elder wanders off to Taeyong - of whom will offer him a stream of compliments Jungwoo doesn’t have the vocabulary to form verbally, but definitely thinks. 

Jungwoo realizes after a moment or so that, not just is his elder singing along to the slow pace of the song, but he is also dancing - body moving gracefully and languidly. The correct response to this kind of performance would be to observe, to smile, yet Jungwoo finds that his stare feels almost intrusive - as if he is invading Ten’s private world.

As if sensing his hesitance, his elder moves forth, hands resting at the younger boy’s knees - and tugging him forth, so that he is partially hanging off the countertop. He continues to sing, and though Jungwoo can only interpret a handful of the words, the tone his friend employs traces a shiver down the line of his spine,  _"You know what I_ _wanna_ _do,_ ” Ten tugs him closer again, and Jungwoo falls free of the countertop, hands clutching against the edge of the surface as the smaller male continued to sing, hands clutching the fabric of the shirt at Jungwoo’s chest, “ _We can just dance to this,_ ” Jungwoo understands this section of English - he also understands that, despite simply singing along to the song offered, Ten is also placing a request, evidenced by a perked brow. Jungwoo responds by relinquishing his hold on the countertop, and replacing the item in his grasp with Ten’s waist. As the duo moves toward the centre of the kitchen, Ten‘s breath catches, and he stops singing - yet he continues to dance, movements slow, yet still beautiful.

So beautiful.

Jungwoo experiences a surge of confidence, and tugs the elder closer, grasp on his waist proving it’s use. In response Ten tightens his hold on Jungwoo’s shirt, head tilt upwards. They’re dancing together now, and Jungwoo flushes. He’s not a bad dancer, not at all. But Ten is one of the best. And though they’re barely dancing, simply swaying whilst tightly clutching at each other, he feels some kind of insecurity. 

The smaller boy is singing again, harmonizing with a female voice who has joined in on the track, and Jungwoo swears he’s moved closer – for as he sings, his breath fans the line of Jungwoo’s lips, “ _Dear my lover, do that thing we never do-_ ” once again, Jungwoo understands the line partially, but he knows what Ten wants. Because it’s what he wants as well. What he’s wanted for a while now. 

He surges forwards forth, and though he thought the sound of Ten’s voice was beautiful, the soft exhale of surprise he relinquished was one even prettier - one Jungwoo planned to savour.  Ten didn’t kiss like how he danced - like how Jungwoo had imagined he would; lethargically and careful. Instead, he is clumsy, and their noses collide several times. The pace of their lips meeting is fast, almost desperate - and Jungwoo decides that, despite the evident inexperience in the encounter, he prefers this to what he had imagined. 

Because it was Ten, no matter what. Ten’s waist in between his hands. Ten’s fists curling at the fabric of his shirt, Ten’s eyelashes ghosting at the line of his cheekbones. They draw apart with matching soft grins, as the song continues to play in the background, they needed to turn the radio off before some blasting song burst through the speakers and shattered their moment.

“Beautiful.” Jungwoo murmurs, voice soft as he peers down at Ten, of whom tilts his head to catch the stare, and nods, “Beautiful.”

They laughed when the boiling water from the pan spurted, causing Ten to yelp and subsequently shatter their moment. They laughed when the other members returned home and made evidently shocked responses to the fact that the duo had made an edible meal - albeit instant noodles. They laughed that night in Ten’s room, clutching each other closely beneath the blankets as they whispered gentle endearments, legs intertwined and foreheads pressed against each other.

They laughed in the car on the way to their next schedule, when the song played over the radio, and the other members gave each other looks of confusion.

They didn’t explain. They simply laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> come hype tenwoo with me on twt @httpsncity


End file.
